Problem: Given the system of equations \begin{align*}
xy &= 6 - 2x - 3y,\\
yz &= 6 - 4y - 2z,\\
xz &= 30 - 4x - 3z,
\end{align*}find the positive solution of $x$.
Solution: We can apply Simon's Favorite Factoring Trick to each of the equations. Indeed, re-arranging,  \begin{align*}
xy + 2x + 3y &= 6,\\
yz + 4y + 2z &= 6 ,\\
xz + 4x + 3z &= 30 ,
\end{align*}Adding $6$, $8$, and $12$ to both sides of each equation, respectively, yields  \begin{align*}
xy + 2x + 3y + 6 = (x+3)(y+2) &= 12,\\
yz + 4y + 2z + 8 = (y+2)(z+4) &= 14,\\
xz + 4x + 3z + 12 = (x+3)(z+4) &= 42 ,
\end{align*}At this point, we can substitute and solve by elimination. Even simpler, notice that if we take the product of all three equations, we obtain $$[(x+3)(y+2)(z+4)]^2 = 12 \cdot 14 \cdot 42 = 2^4 \cdot 3^2 \cdot 7^2,$$so $$(x+3)(y+2)(z+4) = \pm 2^2 \cdot 3 \cdot 7.$$We can now substitute that $(y+2)(z+4) = 14$ to find that $$(x+3)(y+2)(z+4) = 14(x+3) = \pm 2^2 \cdot 3 \cdot 7.$$Hence, $x+3 = \pm 6,$ so $x$ is $3$ or $-9.$ The positive root is thus $x = \boxed{3}$.